Inuyasha's Bad Day
by ANIMEInuyashsafreak
Summary: Inuyasha experiences the grief of having a bad day. This is my first story I've done so bare with me. Please give me a review to better myself.


Inuyasha was sitting up in his tree after another drastic incident with Kagome leaving. This time though she left with tears rolling down her cheek. Inuyasha knew better then to hold her back because her grandfather was sick in the hospital. But he didn't understand why she was crying people got sick all the time it was the way of life.  
Inuyasha jumped down from his tree to the ground and headed for the others by the lake. When he got to the lake Shippo, Miroku, Sango were busy playing around. Shippo was in the water trying to catch a fish, Miroku was sun bathing on his shirt. While Sango was practicing on her new moves.  
Shippo finally got a fish in his paws but soon dropped it do to a bunch of flapping fins slapping his face. Inuyasha was laughing histrarically grapping his stomach. "What so funny I don't see you down here trying to catch a fish." "Well it's kind of weird you're a demon fox and you can't even catch a stupid fish. And are foxes not supposed to be excellent at fishing" "Oh shut up!" Inuyasha waited for Shippo to turn around before he snuck up and grabbed him throwing him into the deep part of the lake. He went under but soon his air bubbles soon stopped. Inuyasha soon stopped chuckling thinking of how serious this is. Inuyasha looked around the lake finding him washed up on shore with a fish flopping in his mouth. The tail was sticking out of his mouth and flapping around as if in pain. Inuyasha smiled and slowly walked over to where Shippo lay still with the fish in his mouth. When Inuyasha got about a couple feet from him Shippo finally spit the fish out. The fish slowly flapped his way to the lake and in he went. Shippo looked disgusted still laying down waiting for Inuyasha's smart comment. "So Shippo you got a fish after all"  
Shippo got up and walked over to where Miroku was sun bathing his skin was now slowly getting red. Shippo slowly sat down next to him with his hands crossed. Miroku saw him and got up on his elbows to see what was happening. "Shippo what's wrong?" Shippo pointed towards Inuyasha, which Miroku just noticed was there. " Oh hi Inuyasha you done thinking?" He shook his head yes to Miroku "So then what's the deal with Shippo?" Shippo gave a nasty stare at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha their threw me in the lake." Shippo said in a irritating voice  
Miroku didn't seem to care he started to chuckle. "Wished I saw that." Miroku started laughing harder thinking of what may of happened.  
Shippo got even madder and strolled over to where Sango was throwing her boomerang at a nearby dummy. Shippo sat down at watched patiently as Sango practiced. "What is it girls and Shippo they think he's all cute and adorable. But I agree one of Kagome's Friends who say he's what you call a ugly dog." "Oh Inuyasha don't worry it cant help it he's that way." "Why your saying you cant help that girls are like they are to you?" "Shut up Inuyasha you cant help but admit that I'm a babe magnet." "Yaw sure, dream on Miroku."  
Miroku started to blush. "Anyway what are you going to do until Kagome comes back Inuyasha." "I don't know its so boring without her." "I have to agree with you with that Inuyasha. It is pretty boring; you can say she brings life to this world. Like the time she brought that bug spray to help get rid of that pesky flea."  
The flea jumped out of nowhere and onto Miroku's back. "You say that to my face you pesky human I give this guy plenty of company."  
Inuyasha slowly tried to sneak away. But the flea turned in time to see Inuyasha sneaking away. "You get back here you sore eyes for a dog." Inuyasha started running off hoping that the flea won't catch him.  
Miroku watched in wonder as the flea jumped off him and ran after the so-called sore eyes of a dog. Sango saw the scene and walked over to Miroku. "What wrong with Inuyasha? He wouldn't just run off like that." "That darn flea is up to his stuff again. Annoying him like always."  
Sango chuckled a soft chuckle. She loved seeing Inuyasha getting a taste of his own medicine.  
( ( (  
  
Inuyasha finally stopped behind a tree trying to catch his breath he couldn't believe that bug could jump so fast. He heard something moving in nearby bushes. He was hoping it wasn't that flea cause he couldn't take no more of the running. Inuyasha looked the opposite way of the noise trying to see if it was a trick. All of a sudden something grabbed his ear. Inuyasha jumped about a half mile turning around to see Kagome standing there with a big smile on her face. "Kagome don't scare me like that," "Tell me Inuyasha why are you out of breath?" "What do you think? Tying to get away from that flea. I just now got it so he is off of me." "Bonjure" the flea said out of nowhere. The flea was soon spotted on Inuyasha's head. "Bonjure flea" Kagome said smiling. "Hey who side are you on?" Kagome giggled and drew her attention away from the flea and to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha where's the others I want to say hi." "First why did you get back so early I thought you will be gone until tomorrow." "My mother gave me permission to stay another night before school tomorrow." ] Inuyasha noticed that she had her book bag on her back. Sticking out of the bag was a piece of lined paper. He grabbed it before Kagome new what he was staring at." He opened it and it was a drawn picture of him and Kagome. "Inuyasha the truth is I came back because I missed this place. This is my dream home away from home. I couldn't live one more agonizing day away from here. But anyway where is everyone?" "Their by the lake." Inuyasha said looking away from the paper. "Great let's go" Kagome took him by the hand and dragged him by the lake. Yelling the whole way to let go. They reached the lake a couple minutes later and to her grief they were surrounding Shippo. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked running up to Shippo. Inuyasha stayed where she left him and watched as Kagome heard for the first time what he did to Shippo. Kagome had a mean look on his face. Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he got ready for what was to come. "Sit, Sit, Sit" Inuyasha fell to the ground hard. Leaving a crevice every time he hit. Kagome left with Shippo in her arms smiling the hole way what was he to do? Kagome had power on him. Shippo got all the credit for everything. "This is the worst day of my life. 


End file.
